In Too Deep
by Topaz Rose Petals
Summary: Edward never came back and Bella has finally found the perfect human boyfriend. Everything changes, though, when the Cullens return and Bella's new man isn't what he appears to be. Can Edward save her in time or is she in too deep? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everybody! So, I decided to write another story before writing the sequel to my first one. I'm going to try to make this one that enjoys and loves. I love reviews so please leave one. Opinions matter to me and I read them all so that I can improve my story. Thanks!**

**Summary: Edward never came back. Bella is in her second year of college in a small town with a happy life and a perfect boyfriend. But everything changes when a familiar family returns and the true character of some people's personalities come out. Can Edward save Bella? Or is she in too deep?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does because she's amazing like that. **

* * *

Chapter One

"Turn it off!" I groaned as I buried myself deeper into the covers of my bed. I hated alarm clocks and Brooke's was the worst, obnoxiously beeping until turned off. I heard Brooke roll out of bed and walk over to the desk where the annoying device sat. The beeping came to a halt and I closed my eyes again. _Finally_, I sighed. It wasn't but a few seconds later until there was a knock on the door. I groaned again and slammed my head into the pillow. The door opened, closed, and all grew quiet.

For a moment, I thought I had fallen back asleep. Until I felt a hand run through my hair, and a soft kiss pressed into the skin of my cheek. "Morning, baby," a soft voice murmured, one that I could recognize miles away. I didn't have to look up to know that Tristan was kneeling beside my bed. I kept my eyes closed as I felt his fingers run through my hair, past my neck, and down my spine. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

I shook my head and opened my eyes to look into his bright blue ones. He was the type that any girl would love to date. A star football player, he had shaggy blond hair, a perfect face, muscular build, and even an eyebrow piercing. That was the exact reason why he hadn't spent the night last night like he normally did. When I was with him, I couldn't focus on anything. "Why don't we skip our first class?" he suggested.

I shook my head again and murmured, "We can't miss the professor's lecture again, especially after the amount of times we've skipped already this year."

"We're doing fine in that class." He pause for a moment and continued. "Besides, you can't tell me that sitting in an uncomfortable chair and listening to a teacher drone on and on sounds better than sleeping for another hour with me next to you."

I always hated how persuasive he was. I nodded and felt him climb over me and wrap his arm around my waist. "Why did you wake me up if you had plans to skip?" I asked.

"So that I could see if you were dreaming about me."

With Tristan no longer in my line of vision, I saw that Brooke had already gone back to sleep. The three of us were in what most considered the popular crowd. A mixture of people, we were the type that many envied and most wanted to hang out with. It was never a life I had ever pictured for myself, or even one that I had wanted. But it was the perfect lifestyle for Tristan and I was content with it if it meant I could be with him.

I had been with Tristan for a little over two years, meeting him during a trip to Seattle with Angela during our senior year of high school. I had though he was perfect and for a reason I couldn't comprehend, he thought the same thing about me. I couldn't explain the connection I had with him. It wasn't like we had anything in common, but I lose track of everything when my eyes meet his. However, I couldn't explain this feeling that I have that there's something missing. For a moment, a fragment of a second, I allowed myself to think about Edward, imagining that it was his arm around me while I slept in my old bed in Forks. But as I felt my heartbeat speed up, I put back up the wall that I had constructed to keep myself from falling apart when I think about him.

"I love you," I whispered, but I didn't know who I was talking to.

'I love you too, Bells," Tristan murmured, tightening his arm around me. "I'm glad I have you to myself."

I listened to Tristan's breathing slow until he fell asleep. But I couldn't go back to sleep. I couldn't think about anything but a pair of eyes that used to melt through my soul.

Edward's POV

"Welcome to our new home," Carlisle declared as we stepped through the doorway of our newest secluded home. I didn't know the name of the town, and I didn't really care either.

Within minutes, I had my room set up. I sat on my couch and stared at the ceiling. After I had left Bella, I traveled, trying to forget about her. But I couldn't. After a year, Alice came and brought me home. But nothing was the same. It didn't matter why I had left her or the logic behind my decision. I knew I had to check on her, just to make sure she was okay. But when I returned to Forks, she wasn't there.

There was a knock on my door. I didn't have to look to know that it was Alice. I sighed and closed my eyes. Alice came in and stood in front of me, but she remained silent. After a few minutes of tuning her out, I finally listened to her thoughts, but I wasn't expecting what I heard. My eyes snapped open to meet hers in a silent understanding.

Bella Swan was living a few blocks from us, and it would only be a few hours until I saw her again.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think. I hope this chapter was a good start, although I know a lot didn't happen. But I promised that I've already planned this story out and it's filled with plenty of love, action, and plenty of controversy. Please review so that I know whether to continue or not. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So even though I didn't get as many as I was hoping for, I loved the reviews that were left. They're what made me decide to continue so quickly. So thanks again to everyone who left one and to everyone who read my story so far. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Did you know a turtle can breathe out of its butt?" Aidan asked while leaning back on his elbows and staring up at the clouds.

"That's not true," Genesis replied, rolling her eyes at him and burying her head back into the fashion magazine in her lap.

"Yes it is," he replied. "And it's possible to lead a cow upstairs, but not downstairs."

"Yeah, and a crocodile can't stick its tongue out," Owen announced, rolling onto his back and using his Calculus book as a pillow.

"How do you guys know this stuff?" Cadence asked.

Aidan shrugged, "After a while, you run out of stuff to search the Internet for during Robertson's lectures."

"You know, they let us use our laptops in there so we can take notes and actually learn something," I replied.

Aidan and Owen looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. "Good one, Bella," Owen cried.

"Who cares?" Lily whined. "Why are we talking about school during our break?"

Tristan lightly kissed the top of my head. We were all sitting under a huge tree that provided enough shade for the state of Ohio. It was right by a fountain, and we had claimed the spot as our own without even saying anything. Tristan and I sat against the trunk, his arm around my waist and my head pillowed on his shoulder. The group was made up of Aidan, Owen, Genesis, Brooke, Cadence, Lily, Nevaeh, Landon, Connor, Emma, Xavier, Savannah, Tristan, and myself. We were a close group, never really hanging out with anyone but each other. Maybe some considered us the popular crowd, but I didn't think of it that way. They were my best friends here and pretty much the only people on campus that I knew.

"So, how did you do on your test?" Tristan asked. I could feel his eyes on me, wondering if his skipped night with me had paid off.

I shrugged. "I did okay, I guess. I was up really late and I kept dozing off."

"That's not like you, Bells. You don't have to be up so late studying. You're already the smartest girl in the world, as well as the prettiest." I smiled and sat up to give him a kiss.

"You always know what to say."

"That's what boyfriends are for," he murmured back, smiling at me and kissing me.

"Do you two mind having your little love fest somewhere else?" Connor asked. His face was hidden behind a book, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Have you talked to Charlie lately?" he continued, not even glancing at Connor.

I sighed. "Whenever I call, he's either working or hanging out with Billy Black."

"Who?"

"Billy Black. He's my dad's best friend. I used to be pretty good friends with his son, Jacob, but I haven't seen him in a while. We hung out a few times and he is a pretty cool guy. I miss him."

"Did you have any feelings for him beyond friendship?" his voice sounded almost dark, unrecognizable. I could hear the jealousy in it. I looked up into his eyes and they were darker than usual.

"We were just friends," I stated quietly, unsure of what to think about his mood change. It took less than a second, but I watched his eyes go from almost a navy color back to his original bright blue color. I felt him release a breath that I assume he had been holding in, and saw him smile at me.

"Good," he whispered, lifting his shoulder and motioning for me to lay back down on it. I complied, but I couldn't shake the strange feeling that I had after that. I had never seen that side of him before and it almost scared me.

'Who is that?" Nevaeh questioned, gaining everyone's attention. We all looked in the direction she was focused in and my eyes rested on a familiar face about fifty feet from me. Emmett Culllen was being shown around the college by one of the other students that I knew only because they lived a few rooms away from me. He seemed focused on whatever she was telling him, but it was only a mere second before his head turned and his eyes met mine. I blushed and looked away.

"He's cute," Genesis commented, continuing to stare at him. "And he is definately staring at me!"

"Who is he?" Nevaeh repeated. "I've never seen him before."

'Well of course you haven't," Genesis replied. "You're too busy watching Xavier to notice anyone else." Nevaeh and Xavier blushed and looked away from each other. Everyone laughed, including myself. It wasn't any secret that they were infatuated with each other, but it was cute how they tried to pretend that they weren't.

"Oh my gosh!" Cadence declared. "He's coming this way!" I looked back over to see Emmett following the girl toward us. I felt my heart begin to race, unsure of what to expect. I glanced around, but I didn't see any of the other Cullens near.

"He's so big," Brooke whispered to me. Out of everyone, she was the most shy, having just joined our group this year, mostly because she was my roommate. I couldn't blame her though. I knew from my experience in Forks what it was like to be the new girl.

Emmett and the girl came to a stop in front of us. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed. We all murmured a 'hi' back, but nobody really said anything. The girls were too busy drooling and the boys were measuring up their competition. I felt Tristan's arm tighten a little more around my waist. "This is Emmett. He's new and I'm showing him around. I think he'd be perfect for the football team and since you guys are the stars, I figured I'd introduce him." Nobody said anything and I could see the girl becoming embarrassed.

Before anyone knew what happened, Genesis was standing in front of Emmett, her hand held out in front of her. "I'm Genesis." Emmett shook her hand and nodded in response. "If you need anything, anything at all, just come find me." I wasn't surprised by her boldness, because she pretty much believed that she could get any guy she wanted, and Emmett wasn't any different.

"Come on, Emmett. I have a lot more to show you," the girl interrupted, walking off and not even looking back to see if he was following. His eyes met mine one more time before he turned and followed her.

Once he was out of earshot, Genesis turned around. "Oh yeah, he wants me. You all saw the way he looked at me." She sat back down and gossiped with Brooke and Nevaeh. Everyone went back to what they had been doing, but Tristan remained silent.

It was a few minutes until he finally said, "There's something weird about that kid." I couldn't respond. All I could do was wonder how much time I had left before I would run into the rest of the family.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I thought really hard about where I wanted this chapter to go. Yes, I know there's a lot of dialogue, but I promise there's a lot to come. Please review. I love hearing everyone's opinions and even ideas if anyone as one for my story. Your reviews keep me going and I love them so please leave one. Thanks!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! So all of the reviews were absolutely amazing! I swear I read them over and over :). Thanks, to everyone who read my chapters so far and thanks to everyone who reviewed. A lot of them made me think. Like, I really wasn't paying attention about Emmett shaking her hand (which I fixed) or him even saying something to Bella. I was actually thinking about future chapters. Thanks for pointing that out to me. Sorry for that! But I love writing and everyone who reads and reviews makes me enjoy it even more and want to keep writing. You guys are amazing. 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_HELLO!?"_ my head snapped up and I looked at Brooke, questioning her with my eyes as to why she had yelled. "I was so talking to you and you were totally ignoring me," she said, frustration lining every word.

"Sorry. I guess I was daydreaming." I had my psychology book in my lap. Brooke and I had gone back to the dorm, claiming to study. Maybe that's what she was doing, but I couldn't focus. Why was Emmett alone and where were the other Cullens? Did Alice know I was here? How long have they been here? How long did I have before I ran into Edward again? That last question almost made me sick. Not that I would hate seeing him. But I wasn't sure if I was ready.

"Well, that's not surprising," Brooke commented, setting her history book down and walking over to her laptop sitting on the desk. I knew she was planning on instant messaging her boyfriend, who was currently living three states away from her. "I mean, isn't Saturday you two years and three months or something?" She looked over at me, smiling. I smiled back and shrugged, but Tristan was the last person on my mind at this point. "Anyway, so what did you think about that new guy? He kind of creeped me out. I mean, he's _HUGE_! You saw him and I saw him looking at you."

"Do you think Tristan noticed?"

She sighed. "I'm not really sure. He seemed tense, completely unlike his normal, laid back, _life's the greatest thing in the world_ attitude." As she said it, she made her voice deeper to imitate Tristan's. Even I had to laugh. "Everyone seemed on edge actually. Well, everyone except for Genesis, that is. How can she be so forward and...dare I say, arrogant?"

"That's just who she is. She was that way the first time I met her."

"Well, not to talk bad about her or anything, but why are you friends with her? You know she thinks she's better than you. She thinks she's better than everyone. I'm just your little shadow because you're the only girl who isn't a complete witch here."

"Thanks," I replied, smiling at her. "I don't really know, but we just started hanging out. There wasn't really a reason. We started talking and now I consider her one of my best friends. I guess Tristan is part of it too; a large part actually. They are his friends. I'm pretty sure the only reason they hang out with me is because of him."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I guess. I have you and Tristan. Who else do I need? And everyone else is okay. I just wish they wouldn't laugh at me for actually caring about school."

"Yeah," she paused for a moment. Speaking of which, how far are you on that history paper? It's retarded and I'm completely relying on my book. I hope we don't have to present it or anything..."

"History paper?" I interrupted, shutting my psychology book and looking at her.

"Yeah." she turned and looked at me. "The one that was assigned a week ago and is due on Friday?" I jumped off of the bed and scrambled around my room, frantically looking for my own history book. Clothes went flying everywhere until I finally found it at the bottom of my hamper. "Don't tell me you forgot. What is going on with you Bella?"

"I don't know," I paused. "I just have to concentrate." I looked over at her, frustrated. "Do you realize how hard that is to do when you have a boyfriend?"

"Um...yeah," she responded, pointing at her computer.

"At least Dominic doesn't expect you to spend every minute with him like Tristan does with me."

"Yeah, but he loves you." I smiled at her, grabbed my purse, and left.

_Okay, go to the library and claim a computer. Gather books and internet sources. Focus for the next four hours and you should be okay._ I memorized in my head what I had to do, but I knew it was easier said than done. I was close to the library before my phone vibrated. Digging for it out of my bag, I grabbed it and opened it. "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Tristan's voice came over the phone. "Where are you? I thought you were going to meet me for pizza?"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Brooke just reminded me that I have a history paper due on Friday that I haven't even started. I'm on my way down to the library. I completely forgot to call you because I started to freak out."

"Well, do you want me to join you and help you _relax_?" he asked in his persuasive voice.

I laughed. "You know I'd love that. But if you're talking about one of your _relaxing _back massages, you'll relax me right into a coma." I paused when I heard him laugh. "Thanks but no thanks baby. I just really need to focus so that I finish quicker."

"Okay," I could hear the disappointment in his voice and I actually stopped walking, considering turnig around and going back to the dorms to see him. "Well, would it make it better if, when you got back, I had large pizza and a triple thick chocolate milkshake waiting for you?"

"I love you," I replied. "Alright, I'll get done as fast as I can and I'll call you when I'm done. I love you." I hung up and went into the library.

After two hours of researching and typing, I was halfway through, but more than ready to be done. I put my head into my hands and sighed. For five minutes, I had been trying to figure the right way to phrase one sentence.

"Eww, Henry VIII. Six wives, three kids, destroyer of the ties between the English church..." someone read over my shoulder. It was a familiar voice, one that I had been waiting for. I turned around to face Alice Cullen. She looked the same as she had in Forks. I don't know why I had been expecting her to look older. She stared at me for a minute before grabbing me and lifting me out of the chair, bear hugging me. "Bella, Bella, Bella I can't believe you're here! I just about killed Edward for making us leave. I wanted to say goodbye, really, but..."

"Can't...breathe..." I staggered for breath.

"Oh, sorry." She put me down and looked at me. "Well, you do look older. And I guess you dress a _little_ better," she paused, and the attacked me again. "I've missed you!"

"I missed you too, Alice." I smiled at her when she let me go. "What are you guys doing here? I saw Emmett..."

She interrupted. "I'm not the right person to explain things to you. I think you should be talking to the one who left you in the first place.

I sighed, frustrated. "I don't like where this is going."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so I'm still really unsure about this chapter, but I needed it. I hoped you liked it and I would absolutely LOVE your opinions, comments, and thoughts. I can't continue without them. But thanks again for reading my story and reviewing. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter by tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone!! So, I just couldn't wait for the next chapter, so I began right away even though it took me a while to finish. The reviews were amazing, like always, and they were what got me to continue. Thank you. You have no idea how much I really appreciate it. :) Anyway, late as it is, here's chapter 4! I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Before I knew what had happened, I was in Alice's car, headed to the Cullen household. I couldn't focus on anything, or even try to comprehend what would happen once I was there. I stared out the window, watching the scenery pass by. We were driving into a deserted area, a forest that nobody went near. I wasn't surprised. Had I really been expecting them to live in a house surrounded by neighbors? No. It might have been a few years, but I could still remember every detail about each of the Cullens.

"We're here," Alice murmured, turning down a hiking path. I still only saw trees, but it was just a few minutes before a large house came into view. The majority of the house was white, partially covered with stone. It was beautiful. There were large and small windows with grey shutters covering the front. Although it was currently cloudy, I could imagine the way the house must light up when sunlight floods into it. The car came to a stop, parked behind a few others, ones that I recognized as Carlisle's, Emmett's, Rosalie's, and Edward's. I felt my heart come to a stop. "Breathe, Bella," Alice reminded. I tried to compose myself, but I didn't know how I could possibly do this. "You've always been welcome with us. You're still family and you and I both know that you deserve an explanation for what happened." I nodded, the words slowly sinking in.

We both got out of the car and began to walk towards the house. There was music playing, and I recognized Emmett's feet sticking out from underneath his jeep. "What's up, Bella?" he asked, not even peering out from the vehicle.

Hey, Emmett," I quietly murmured back. Alice grabbed my hand, sending a cold shock through me, pulling me towards the house at a quicker pace.I reluctantly followed as we stepped into the home.

The house was huge. White walls, a grand staircase, open doorways leading into numerous rooms. My eyes were drawn into a far corner where a piano rested. I felt my eyes well up, hearing Edward's lullaby clearly in my mind as if he had played it only seconds ago. Alice hugged me, but it didn't register. "Hey everybody," Alice announced, no louder than a moderate voice. "Come down and welcome back an old family member." Within seconds, Esme and Carlisle were next to me, followed by Jasper.

"Bella," Esme commented while hugging me. "It's so good to see you again. We all missed you so much. I'm so sorry that we left without explaining or even saying goodbye."

"It's okay," I replied, hugging her back. When she let go, I nodded to both Calisle and Jasper, acknowledging then without words. Descending slowly down the steps was Rosalie, as beautiful and graceful as ever. I still felt a spark of jealousy rush through me at the sight of her. She came to stand beside Jasper, not saying a word to me. "Rosalie."

"Bella." The room grew quiet and intense as awkwardness spread through me.

"So..." Alice began, but she didn't continue with whatever she was going to say.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked, trying to start a small conversation.

"Um, no, thanks," I hesitated.

"Well, let us know if you need anything," she continued. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you like. I'll be in the kitchen if you get bored."

"Thanks."

Everyone began to spread out, going back to their previous activities. Alice remained next to me. I couldn't make my feet move, though, I really had no where to go to. "That was awkward," she murmured. I could only nod. She put her arms around my shoulders and gave me a small hug. "It's not like anything has changed. We all still love you, Rosalie is still herself, and well... Edward is the only one that's really changed. But don't feel bad because that's his fault." I released I breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Maybe it was just because of the mention of Edward's name. Why did he still effect me like this? "Why don't we go sit out back?" she offered. I nodded, willing to do anything but stand there.

I followed Alice out onto the back patio. We sat in two extremely comfortable seats, which faced the woods surrounding their house. Nothing was said for a few minutes and I was ready to go back to my dorm and lock myself in. "I'll be back," she said, jumping up and walking, almost running human speed back into the house. I sighed once again. What kind of excuse could I make to leave? Would they be mad or understand?

I continued to sort through my options until my thought process was interrupted by a voice behind me. "Bella."

I closed my eyes, praying it was my imagination. But I knew it wasn't. I held my breath for the thousandth time since I had arrived. "Edward." His footsteps were quiet, but I could sense him circling around my chair. Even though I avoided his gaze, I could feel his eyes on me as he sat down into Alice's evacuated seat. _Alice!_

His voice startled me as he spoke, the last few seconds having been so silent. "I can't give you the explanation you deserve. But I didn't leave to hurt you. I was trying to..." he paused, trying to find the right words. "...help you." The last two words caught my attention. For the first time in I don't know how long, my eyes met his. The color burned right through me, momentarily stopping my heart. They were the same liquid color, the same focus, as they had been when he had left me. "We both knew you would never be safe with me. I thought it would be better for you if I hadn't ever been with you. You'd have been safer if...well, maybe not _safer. _You'll always be a danger magnet." He laughed at his own joke, but I didn't. I wanted to deny it actually, but I couldn't. "With James and Victoria and who knows what else I could've gotten you involved in...Bella, I was trying to protect you. But I went about it the wrong way. I was never trying to hurt you, I would never do that. I hurt both of us and I'm so sorry, Bella. It's not enough, I know. But nothing I could ever do will make up for what I did."

I shook my head and, dare I say it, smiled. "You've always been too hard on yourself. You overthink everything."

"Maybe in your opinion, but not mine," he continued, looking down at his hands. "I am sorry."

"It's okay," I replied. I sat up at the edge of the seat and hesitantly took his hand into mine. The coldness of it sent a shock through me, but my body welcomed it. His eyes met mine again, and I could feel my heart begin to beat faster. _No. _I reminded myself. _It won't amount to anything ever again. Besides, you have Tristan_... Tristan! How could I have forgotten. "I have to go!" I jumped up, trying to gather my bearings.

"Bella, if it was something I said..."

"No," I interrupted. "It's my boyfriend. I was supposed to meet him hours ago."

"You have a boyfriend?"

I met his stare hesitantly. He wasn't mad, but I couldn't understand the meaning behind his look. "I'll explain later," I promised. "Right now, I just really need to get back to the campus as quickly as possible."

He nodded. "I'll drive."

The ride was quiet. For the millionth time today, everything was awkward. I didn't know what to say, or even if there was anything to be said. Edward drove well above the speed limit as it became dark. Before I knew it, we pulled into the parking lot closest to my dorm.

"Thanks for the ride, Edward." I looked at him before I exited. He continued to stare out the window, not saying anything to me. "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Bye," he murmured as I got out of the car. The car didn't move as I walked away. I wasn't sure what I should be expecting to find once I got back to my room. But I was even more confused about my feelings towards Edward, and his for me.

I fumbled for my key, only to realize the door was unlocked. I opened it to find Tristan pacing. His infuriated glare turned towards the door and onto me when I entered. He exploded. "Where the hell were you!!"

**A/N: Finally! I didn't think I would ever get this finished. With exams and work and the Host...ok, I'm done making excuses. Thanks so much for reading my story so far. I absolutely love the reviews and I'm so excited to know what everyone thought about this chapter and the story so far. Anyway, thanks for reading. It means a lot to me and you guys are absolutely amazing!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey everybody! So, I loved the reviews that were left! I know this update is late, but I was a bit sad because less and less people are reading and reviewing. But I'm still thankful for everyone that has continued to read and review. I do love writing, but I hope that I do get more readers. Anyway, thanks again for reading so far :). Okay, I'm done being dramatic. Here's chapter 5!

* * *

Chapter 5

He exploded. "Where the hell were you!!"

I froze where I stood, the door still open. "I...I..." I stammered.

He stomped over and slammed the door behind me. I flinched and tried to move away from him. Tristan grabbed both of my upper arms, shaking me. "You were suppost to be here over two hours ago! Why weren't you answering your phone? Do you think it's funny to make me look like an idiot, making me wait around for you?" His face was twisted with rage. I'd never seen him like that, and for the first time, I was terrified of him.

Pain overcame fear as he tightened his grip when I didn't answer. "Tristan..." I pleaded. "Stop... you're hurting me." Tears began to fall as his fingers pulled agaist my skin as I struggled to push away from him. "Please," I sobbed. His figure blurred as water clouded my vision, but I felt him begin to release me little. I looked up as the anger faded from his eyes and became the bright blue color again.

"Bells," he began, his voice quiet. Tristan released his hold, but picked me up seconds later, sitting on the bed with me in his lap. "Bells, I'm so sorry. I don't know what just happened." I continued to sob as he ran his fingers through my hair. I flinched away, but he didn't stop. "Please, listen. I was just so worried about you. I didn't know where you were. I went to the library, but you weren't there. You wouldn't answer your phone. Nobody had seen or heard from you. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I was just so worried that something happened to you. I was a nervous wreck. I didn't know if you were hurt if you were okay. I'd die if something ever happened to you. You know I would never hurt you. Never."

I nodded, my sobs quieting as I began to lean against him. He remained silent, but continued to play with my hair, massaging my scalp. It felt so good and I felt myself drifting asleep. _It was your own fault, you know. _I thought to myself. _He was trying to do a nice thing for you and you ditched him for your ex. It's your own fault for making him worry.Tristan was just being a good boyfriend, proving how much he cares by worrying. He would never hurt you...never..._

I woke the next morning in my bed. It was bright outside. Nobody else was in the room. Lying on the pillow next to me was a note:

_Hey Sweetheart,  
I'm so sorry for last night. You understand, don't you? Of course you do. You're brilliant and you know I wouldn't ever hurt you on purpose. I hope you forgive me. I figured, since you had a rough night, I'd let you sleep in. Don't worry. I'm having someone take notes for you in your classes and turn in your paper. I'll see you later, okay? I love you so much.  
Tristan_

What he did was sweet, I guess. I pushed the covers aside and pushed myself out of bed. My arms hurt. I turned the light on to see the faded red marks on them. _It was my fault, _I reminded myself. Tristan had been an amazing boyfriend. How could I consider giving up my time with him for Edward? As far as I was concerned, I never wanted to see him again.

About an hour later, I emerged from my room and headed outside to where I knew the group would be sitting. My t-shirt covered my upper arms for the most part.

Everyone was sitting under the tree, just like I knew they would. I received a round of "Hey Bella"s as I walked over to where Tristan was sitting against the base of the tree. "Hey, sweetheart," he said as I sat down and leaned against him. "Did you get my note?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

The conversation around me was the same as usual. Genesis was gossipping about some girl in her English class. Aidan and Owen were talking about the recent football game. Nevaeh and Xavier had finally begun dating and they were in their own little world. "Did you get enough sleep?" Tristan asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I murmured. I didn't really feel like talking. Why did things feel so different now?

"What do you feel like doing tonight?" I shrugged, indifferent. "Anybody doing anything interesting tonight?"

The group looked up at us, and then around at each other. "How about the mall?" Genesis suggested.

"Not again!" Owen whined. "We always go there. A guy should not be able to tell the difference between a fake Prada bag and a real one. I can and it scares me!"

"Stop being a baby," she replied. "You should consider that a good thing. Your girlfriend would kill you if you ever bought her a fake."

"Which is exactly why I don't have a girlfriend. Why spend hundreds on a purse when you can get one that looks exactly the same for a lot less?"

"There's a huge difference!"

"Mall's out," Aidan interrupted. "How about something different? Laser tag?"

"Sounds fun to me," Xavier responded.

There was a mix of "sure"s and "okay"s around the group.

"What do you say, Bells? Sound like fun?" Tristan asked, shaking me and hurting my shoulders a little. I grimaced, bt he didn't stop and I supposed that he didn't notice.

I shook my head. "I was hoping we could just lay around all night and watch movies."

"Aw, come on," he complained. "It's Friday night. We can do that any night of the week." I looked away and didn't respond. I knew there was no changing his mind, and it wasn't worth the fight. "We're in, too," he announced.

"Oh my gosh!" Genesis exclaimed, drawing attention back to her. "How's my hair?" she turned to Lily, running her fingers through it.

"Why?" Nevaeh asked.

"Because Emmett is walking this way!" We all turned to see Emmett walking towards us.

_Please don't say anything. Please don't say anything._I'm murmured a silent prayer in my head. I wasn't ready to explain Edward and the Cullens to Tristan yet, I just wasn't ready, not when I didn't understand my own feelings for him yet. He stopped in front of us and I pleaded him with my eyes, hoping he would receive my silent message.

"Hey, Emmett," Genesis flirted. "Want to sit down with us?" She tried to push her chest out and towards him. I rolled my eyes. If only she knew who she was up against.

"No thanks," he replied. "Just wanted to see if you were coming back over to our house tonight, Bella."

Everybody's eyes shifted towards me. My heart began to pound faster and my hands began to shake. I opened my mouth, but nothing would come out. At a lose for words, I looked up at Tristan, who was staring at me with fire in his eyes.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know Bella seems a little different, but I have plans for later chapters, so please go along with it. I was so excited when I finished this and I'm hoping for a ton of reviews. Please leave them and I promise to update faster. I love writing, but it makes it worth it to hear what everyone thinks. Thanks again for reading!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So I absolutely loved the reviews and I had to update! I was so happy when I saw how many were left. Thanks so much! :) And I also love hearing how you feel about some things, so please feel free to state your opinions. I really didn't want Bella as a victim either, but I came up with a really good idea so it kind of had to happen. I'm sorry if I offend anyone because that was never my intention. And I haven't heard of that story, but i did my best to come up with an original idea. But thanks again for every review! They were amazing!! **

**By the way, I was really inspired by the song "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and "When the Rain Falls" by the by the Zetta Bytes. They're amazing!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"I...um..." I stammered, with nothing coming out still. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, but I could only focus on Tristan. His eyes were filled with anger, betrayal, and mistrust. He had never looked at me like that before and it left me speechless. _You have to say something because everyone's staring and waiting. _I looked helplessly at Emmett, who questioned me with his eyes. When he didn't say anything, I looked down and fumbled with my hands. How could I explain everything and still have Tristan believe me? "Well...you see...it's like this..."

"She was with me last night," Emmett interrupted.

Within a millisecond, everybody's eyes shifted over to him, including Tristan's. I looked up, too, my mouth still hanging open, either from my unfinished sentence or from shock. Probably the second. _Where is he going with this?_

"Bella's an old family friend," he continued. "I saw her at the library and I convinced her to come over to my house. Well, maybe not convinced because I really left her no other choice but to come over," he smiled guiltily at me. My eyes darted around the group to see if anyone was believing his lie. He was actually convincing. "She told me she had to meet her boyfriend, but I wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, dude."

Emmett looked at Tristan as he stood up. He yanked his hand out of mine and pointed at Emmett. "This is my girlfriend and you had me worried sick about her." He flung his hand towards me and I flinched away. "If you ever make her do anything out of her will again, especially if I'm waiting on her, I'll put you in the hospital for weeks."

Emmett and I exchanged a knowing glance that Tristan wouldn't even be able to push Emmett, let alone punch him. "Agreed," he replied solemnly, but I could see him trying to hide a smile.

Tristan stomped off, probably wanting me to follow, but I didn't. I couldn't move from my spot on the ground. The group was speechless, a completely uncommon trait for them. After a few minutes, Owen said, "Well, not that this wasn't fun and all, but I'm gonna go now. See you guys tonight." He stood up and walked away. Within a minute, everyone had followed and it was just Emmett and me.

"Well, that was kind of awkward," he commented and I had to smile. He walked over and held his hand out to me. "Come on, Bella. You look like you need a large smoothie." I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Actually," I replied, "That sounds pretty good right now."

He led me to where his jeep was. I was about to get in, but then I heard him say, "Hang on." I turned around to look at him as he walked over and put his arms around me. "I haven't hugged you in forever, sis." He squeezed me, but not too tight. My arms were wrapped around his waist, and I squeezed back as hard as possible. I closed my eyes and, for a moment, it felt like we were back in Forks.

"Thanks, Emmett," I murmured.

"That's what brothers are for. Now, let's go get that smoothie." He let go and opened the door for me.

After he got in, we pulled out and drove the five minutes to the coffee shop. "I didn't think it was possible, but this town could honestly be smaller than Forks."

"At least it's always cloudy," I smiled at him and he laughed.

We walked into the shop and he ordered me a large strawberry smoothie with whipped cream. After it was made, we found a small table in the back and sat down. "Hope your boyfriend isn't going to try to send me to the hospital for stealing you again."

"You didn't steal me, because it was my choice to come."

"Will he be mad?"

"Honestly, I don't care if he is or not."

"I don't know what you see in him," he murmured and I looked up. "He doesn't seem like a good guy, Bella."

"You just don't know him like I do. He's actually the sweetest guy in the world. He takes care of me and I can tell he loves me."

"He loves you, huh?" I nodded, wondering where this was going. It was different having a serious and personal conversation with him. "If he loves you. why are your upper arms red?"

"Huh?" I asked. He nodded his head towards my arms. I looked down at them, seeing that the sleeves had bunched up and the redness was revealed. "Oh," I murmured, fixing them. "It's just a sunburn."

"Do you want to explain how you got a sunburn in a town that's always cloudy?"

"Tanning bed," I replied, not looking at him, hoping that he'd believe me and let it go.

"Since when do you go tanning?" I shrugged, unable to answer. "You're a horrible liar."

I sighed, giving up. "So I've been told." Neither of us said anything and I realized he was waiting for me to explain. "It was a misunderstanding. He was worried about me yesterday and I stood him up. That's it. It was an accident. And it was my own fault." I tried to defend Tristan, but I could tell that Emmett wasn't falling for it.

"And how long before the next _accident_? What's going to be red or bruised or broken next time?"

"There won't be a next time! It was an accident!" He didn't say anything as I tried to calm down. I finished the rest of my smoothie in silence. "You don't know him like I do," I murmured quietly.

"I know Edward hurt you." I looked up, ready to say that I was over it, but he continued. "But, as your older brother, I'm not going to stand by and let you get hurt. If there is another _accident_, I'll be there within a second and I might not even feel like sending him to the hospital."

"Emmett!" He was looking at me as if I should've expected that of him. "I guess there's no point in trying to convince you that I'll be okay. That you don't need to watch over me."

"Damn right," he replied, smiling at me. I smiled back. "Come on, little lamb," he said, standing up.

"What did you call me?"

"Little lamb? Isn't that what Edward called you?" he teased.

"We were just making a comparison of our relationship," I defended, joking back with him.

"Well, what am I? A ferocious brown bear?"

"More like a teddy bear." He laughed and led me back to his jeep. "Where to?" he asked as we got in.

"Your house?" I suggested. He gave me a questioning look. "I really don't feel like listening to Tristan right now," I explained.

He nodded. "I understand that. At times, I wish I could get away from Rosalie, but there is _no_ escaping that woman. If I attempt to ignore her, that just sets her off and I have to listen to her yelling at me for days! Other times, she'll ignore me and that'll drive me insane, too!" I could tell he was joking and I laughed with him.

"Speaking of Rosalie, what do you think of Genesis?"

"I was actually thinking about Rosalie up to meet her so that girl will stop throwing herself at me." I couldn't remember having laughed so hard in I didin't know how long. When we reached the forest, he asked, "So what are you going to do here? Sit around again and make things awkward for yourself?"

"Pretty much, unless you feel like going to the mall."

"What happened to laser tag?"

"Please," I began. "When Genesis puts her mind to something, there is no stopping her. And if she takes all the girls, Xavier will follow because of Nevaeh and that will probably make the other guys follow."

"I have no idea who Xavier or Nevaeh is, but those boys sound like wusses." I began to laugh again, so thankful that I was with Emmett again. "But, maybe a trip to the mall wouldn't be so bad. I'm interested in seeing how Rosalie will take to that one girl."

"Genesis."

"Whatever," he shrugged. "She doesn't make a difference to me. I just want to see their faces when they meet."

We pulled into the driveway and stepped out of his jeep. We started walking towards the house when Alice came running out. "Did somebody say shopping?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I know there wasn't a lot that happened, but I was trying to take some of your ideas and include them in. Its also a little bit longer and I will try to do that with the rest of my chapters from now on. Well, I hope you like it. As always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I have some ideas of where this is all going and I'm hoping everyone will like it. I'll be waiting to see what everyone thinks while I get started on chapter 7. Thanks for everything!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone! I owe you guys an apology for the lateness of my update. There's been so much going that it's been hard for me to find any time to write. Hopefully, this chapter was worth the wait. **

* * *

Chapter 7

"Great idea, Bella," Alice commented as we drove towards the mall. The closest one was too pathetic to be considered a mall, so Alice chose the one an hour away; the same one that I knew the group would be at.

"It was a joke," I muttered. I had tried to explain to Alice that I was joking around with Emmett, but she didn't care. I had mentioned it, and that was all that was needed.

Alice, Jasper, and I were in Edward's car. I was in the passenger seat, next to Edward who drove silently. He kept his eyes focused on the road in front of him, but I could tell that his mind was wondering. Behind his car was Emmett and Rosalie in hers. Emmett had warned her about Genesis, and Rosalie was a little too excited to meet her. I was pretty sure she was just looking forward to her chance to show up another girl.

"Don't worry about money, Bella. We have you covered. I consider clothes crucial to buy, so get whatever you want," she continued.

"I can turn around right now," Edward whispered, catching me off guard because he had been so quiet the entire ride. I didn't know how to respond at first, but I could see him smiling and it made me laugh.

"No, Edward, you won't," Alice replied, but she was smiling as well.

The rest of the ride was quiet, execpt for the occassional comments. I was dreading shopping, but I guess it was better with the Cullens than with Genesis and Tristan.

We arrived at the mall in half of the time that it normally took me. Alice almost ran into the building, having never been in it before. Jasper tried to keep up with her, but he wasn't as enthusiastic as she was. Emmett and Rosalie followed, their arms around each other's waists. Edward and I lagged behind. By the time we got in there, we spotted Jasper standing outside the nearest clothing shop. Alice already had a pile of clothes in her arms.

Edward and I walked over and stood by Jasper. "Don't worry," he said. "Alice wanted me to tell you that she remembered your size."

"Great," I muttered.

"Want to walk around?" Edward asked, surprisingly shy. I nodded, sending Jasper a look of pity.

We walked past countless stores, neither looking or talking. It was awkward, but not nearly as bad as it had been. Edward was the first to speak, startling me. "If he ever hurts you again, I'll kill him."

I was dumbstruck. "How did you...?"

"Emmett couldn't block his thoughts," he replied, filling in the blanks. "I don't give a damn if he meant to hurt you or not, I'll kill him."

"Edward, please don't. This is my life now and I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my boyfriend's and my relationship."

"I am," he shrugged. "But just because we aren't together doesn't mean I don't still care about you. It doesn't mean I won't watch after you and protect you."

"I don't need protecting. He loves me and he'd never hurt me on purpose."

Edward stopped walking. I turned and looked at him. "How can you say he loves you when it's so obvious that he hurt you out of anger?"

"You hurt me, too." I responded.

He shook his head. "That was different," he whispered, quietly enough to wonder if I had heard him.

"Is it?" His head shot up and his eyes immediately met mine. I knew I had hurt him, but I had to say it in order to defend Tristan. The liquid color melted as he tried to silently make me understand. He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut a second later. "I know you did it because you loved me. But I'm in love with Tristan now, and I know he loves me, too. You don't have to worry. It won't happen again."

He sighed. "Let me see." I hesitated, but pulled my sleeves up to reveal my red upper arms. He reached out slowly, gently brushing his fingers against my skin. The coldness soothed them. "I won't stop worrying."

"I know," I laughed, shoving my sleeves down. "You wouldn't be Edward if you did."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Come on. Let's go examine Alice's damage so far."

"Ugh," I groaned. We turned around and began to walk towards the shop we had left Alice at. Although it hadn't been more than thirty minutes, we found her carrying several bags from several stores, with Jasper following holding many others.

"Bella!" Her smile was infectious and passed on to all of us "I gave up waiting on you to come back and try these on, so I went ahead and bought everything. I know you'll love it."

"Great," I murmured. "Alice, you know you didn't have to buy this stuff. I'm perfectly happy with the clothes I have."

"Uh-huh." Her eyes looked me up and down, surveying my current outfit. "Did you know that some consider it rude to refuse another's gift?" Her voice was taunting, but her facial features were mischevous, with a forked eyebrow and the hint of a smile.

I sighed, surrendering. "Okay Alice, you win."

"Thanks, Bella!" she exclaimed, smothering me with a hug. I don't even know how she managed it with all of the bags. "I can't wait to go back to our house and try everything on! Remind me to bring you back here!"

I groaneD, but I could see Edward smirking out of the corner of my eye. I turned to give him a dirty look, but that only made his smile broader.

"Well, well, well," I turned to see Genesis standing behind me, her arms crossed. The rest of the group was behind her, including Tristan, who was glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, attempting to sound innocent.

"If I can remember correctly, you left us a note on your door telling us to go ahead because you weren't feeling very good."

"I wasn't," I responded, being completely honest. "But I haven't seen my friends," I paused, motioning to the Cullens, "In I don't know how long."

"Huh. And who are you guys?"

"I'm Alice. And this is Japser, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Oh, Emmett! I didn't notice you there. You know you were invited to come with us, right?" I smirked, watching as Genesis tried to flirt with him.

My smile grew as Rosalie stepped up, blocking Genesis' view of Emmett. "And who are you?"

It was almost comical as Genesis looked around clearly feeling insignificant against Rosalie. It took her a moment before she could gather a boost of false confidence. "I'm Genesis."

"Well Genesis, next time you flirt with my boyfriend, you might want to make sure I'm not around."

"Oh," she hesitated. "Well, you might want to keep an eye on your boyfriend, seeing how he was flirting with me."

Rosalie laughed, but it sent shivers up my arms. "In your dreams. And there won't be anymore warnings." Genesis rolled her eyes, but it was obvious how she believed her.

I had been so caught up in the event, that it took me a minute before I realized how tense Edward was next to me. I looked up at him to see his eyes narrowed. I followed their path over to Tristan, who was still glaring furiously at me. The group grew awkwardly quiet, but I knew that Jasper was attempting to keep everyone calm.

"I have an idea!" Alice announced, drawing everyone's eyes towards her. _Thank you, Alice_, I thought to myself. "I noticed a club on the way here. Why don't we all head over there tomorrow night"

"Sounds good to me!" Cadence replied, a smile spreading over her face. I could see Aidan and Owen nodding to each other as well.

"Fine." Genesis stated. "We'll meet there tomorrow around ten. We're leaving. Are you coming, Bella?" I nodded, briefly glancing at Edward and Alice. Alice sent a reassuring smile at me, but Edward continued to glare at Tristan.

The group turned around and began to walk away. I slowly approached Tristan, cautiosly slipping my hand into his. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

He nodded. "We'll talk when we get home." We turned to walk away, and I didn't dare to glance back at the Cullens.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? I tried to make the wait worth it. Hopefully, I'll find more time to write and I promise to put the next chapter up as soon as I can. Thanks for being so patient with me. Please review because it means a lot to me and having readers is why I write. Thanks :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I was so happy to read all of the reviews. It's what makes writing worth it for me (I know I say that a lot but that's because it's true) :D. Here's is chapter 8 and I'm proud to say it's my longest so far. **

* * *

Chapter 8

I walked through the parking lot at Tristan's side, contemplating what I would say to him. He opened the door for me silently as I climbed in. I heard Nevaeh and Xavier climb in the back, quietly whispering about what to do for the rest of the night, but I didn't glance back. Tristan climbed in, slamming the door and starting the car. The radio blared as he sped out of the parking lot. Part of me was waiting for him to hold my hand as he drove like he always did, but his hand rested on his thigh and showed no sign of moving. The entire ride was awkwardly quiet. My gaze remained fixedly on the landscape outside. My mind was racing and I was trying to sort through my thoughts.

_Okay, so everyone knows you lied about not feeling good and they know you lied to hang out with a group of people they had never seen before. It's not like it's any of their business anyways. And now I have to explain Edward to Tristan. But what should I say and how do I explain why I never told him about Edward? Why didn't I ever tell him about Edward? Because I was still hoping he would come back for me._ Wait, where had that come from? I shook my head, trying to focus on what I would say instead of Edward. _But he really did look perfect. My memory of him had never done justice. No. Edward's cute but he left you. He said though that him hurting me was different from Tristan hurting me. How is that different? Hurting me is hurting me. _I paused, struggling with what I was telling myself. _It was because he loved you and wanted to keep you safe. _What? _But I do love how protective he still is. If he didn't still feel something for you, why is he so protective? I don't have any feelings for him. He's my friend now and after what he did that's all he will ever be. I don't feel any other feelings for him. Do I?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the car door slamming. I jumped in reaction, but settled when I realized that we were back at the dorms and Xavier had just gotten out and that Nevaeh was in the process of gathering her things. I looked over to see Tristan staring out of the windshield, his hands curled around the steering wheel, the car still running. I wanted to ask him what was going on, but the look on his face was enough to tell me not to say anything. I heard the other door slam and I turned to see Neveah and Xavier walking inside. Wearily, I began to undo my seat belt, but my back hit the seat as Tristan sped off.

"Where are we going?" I asked, struggling to put my seat belt back on. I waited for an answer, but there was none. He remained staring out of the window. "Where are we going?" I demanded this time. His reply came in the form of turning the radio up louder. "Ugh," I groaned, giving up and shrinking into the seat. I knew he would be stubborn and not answer me, so I gave up, not wanting to waste my breath.

The car sped down the street. "Tristan slow down!" I yelled, jumping at the sight of the speedometer. When he showed no sign of hearing me, I continued to yell. "You are going sixty when the speed limit is thirty five! Slow down! You're gonna get us killed!" Thankfully, although he didn't answer, I watched his speed drop down to forty five. I was grateful for the fact that nobody else was driving around here. Sighing and knowing perfectly well that that was as good as it was going to get, I closed by eyes and leaned back into the seat.

I didn't open my eyes again until the car came to a stop. It was hard to see, but I could barely make out a house. I looked over at Tristan, about to ask where we were, but he was already climbing out of the car. Slamming his door, he walked around and opened mine. "Tristan...?"

"Get out of the car, Bella." His voice was quiet, but tense and strained. Slowly , I got out and stood next to him. I cautiously followed him up the sidewalk. Now that we were closer, I could tell that it wasn't a house, but a set of apartments. Tristan pulled out a key and opened the door. I followed him in, tense and aware. He closed the door behind me.

"Who's place is this?" Still, not answering me, Tristan dropped his jacked and keys in a chair and laid down on the couch.

"Liam's." I jumped at the sound of his voice, his statement startling me after having been so quiet.

"Who?"

"Liam. He's this guy I met at my old job. He rents this apartment and lets me crash here when I feel like it. He's in Ohio right now, visiting his parents. He gave me the spare key and said I could stay here while he's gone." Tristan's voice was so indifferent that it frustrated me.

"And why didn't you ever tell me about him or this place?"

He shrugged. "Never felt a need to." He stood up and walked towards me so quickly that I didn't have enough time to react. I tried to run around him, but Tristan grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. "Now you have some things to explain to me."

"Ow, Tristan! You're hurting me!" He dragged me over to the couch and threw me against it. I sagged into the cushions, rubbing my raw wrist.

"Who were they?" He was yelling now, but I tried to keep my courage. _He would never really hurt me, _I told myself over and over.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered.

"Don't play stupid! Those people you were with at the mall, who were they?"

"Emmett's family!" I yelled back, regretting it instantly as I watched his muscles tense and his fists curl. I shrank back, making my voice quiet and calm. "I knew them from when I lived in Forks."

"Why didn't you ever tell me about them?"

"Because I never felt a need to," I snapped back mockingly, beginning to get angry again. "After they left during my senior year, I figured I'd never see them again."

"And that guy, who was he?"

"Which one?"

"The one right next to you! The one who was constantly glaring at me! Who the hell is he?"

"Edward! He and I dated okay! He broke up with me and moved away!"

"Why didn't you ever tell me about him?"

"I don't know!" I was so upset by this point that I could feel my eyes begin to well, but I refused to let any tears escape.

"Well that kid better watch it. If I ever catch him messing around with you again, I swear, Bella,..."

"Edward!" I interrupted, standing up right against him. I was shocked by my actions, but I couldn't stop them or control the words coming out of my mouth. "His name is Edward! He is my friend! And he will not be anything else after he broke my heart! I didn't tell you about him because I wanted to forget about him and what he did to me! And the only reason he was glaring at you was because he wanted to protect me from you after he saw what you did to my arms!"

"I hurt you accidentally because you made me so angry! The only reason I was angry was because you made me worry!" He shoved me back down hard onto the couch and drew his hand back as if to hit me. Thankfully, he didn't. His violence left me stunned. But at the sight of him moving angrily towards me, I recovered and pushed my way around him, heading towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" I opened the door, but he slammed it shut from behind me and stepped in front of me.

"How? You don't have a ride," he was almost amused at this point, which pushed me even further to the edge.

"I'll walk! That's it Tristan! I'm done! It's over!"

"You're not going anywhere." Tristan leaned back against the door, crossing his arms.

"I told you I'm done with you!"

"Well, I'm not letting you go." He grabbed my wrists and pulled me back onto the couch, laying down and forcing me to lay down with him. I struggled and fought, but it was no use when he was twice as big as me. "Come on, Bells. Calm down. You and I both know it isn't over and it won't ever be. You belong with me."

No," I stated, trying to push myself away from him. "I refuse to stay with someone who hurts me out of anger."

"You're right," he sighed. I froze and looked up at him. "And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I promise I won't ever do that again, just don't leave me sweetheart. I need you right now. I know I have anger and even bipolar issues, but I can get through it with your help. I need you right now, Bells. It would tear me apart if I lost you." Although the act was gentle, he forced me to lay down on him as he rubbed my back. "I'll make it up to you, Bells. We'll have a great night tomorrow. I promise."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because you love me. And I love you. Every relationship has it's rough points and speed bumps, but we'll get through it. I know we will. I'll work on my anger problem if you promise not to make me worry about you with that Edward guy. Okay? It'll all work out. You'll see."

I didn't believe him, and I had a feeling that he knew it. But I was too worn out to continue arguing with him when I knew it was pointless. The way he was holding me in his arms reminded me of what we used to have and made it easy for me to fall asleep. However, it wasn't Tristan that I dreamt about, but Edward.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did everyone think? I had to get this chapter done before I could move on to the club scene, which I'm really excited about. After rereading it, I'm unsure of how it turned out. So please let me know. Thank you for reading my story and reviewing, and please continue to do so. I'll be anxiously awaiting your reviews! :).**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SO...after too long of having writer's block I finally made myself get back on here and read my stories. After rereading the reviews I realized how much I loved writing. As much as it hurts when people don't like my work, it becomes okay when I realize that other people do. Your reviews mean a lot to me and I wanted to thank you guys for the support. I hope the rest of this story doesn't let you guys down and shows my appreciation.**

* * *

Chapter 9

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ I slowly opened my eyes to murder the device that had woke me up. I could feel how sore my body was as I tried to raise my head and look around. When I heard the microwave door close I slammed my eyes shut, not quite ready to face Tristan yet, or whatever mood he was in this morning. _Maybe he'll believe me and leave me alone_, I silently prayed. Trying to help with the charade, I relaxed my body, deepened my breathing, and allowed my mind to wander. After a few minutes I fell back asleep. What I didn't expect was the detailed dream that invaded my senses. The vision of the meadow was so real that it almost felt like I was there. I could feel how soft the grass was, smell the flowers surrounding me, and even watch as sunlight danced off of Edward's skin. I felt his eyes meet mine..."Morning, Sunshine!" a voice yelled, jerking me awake and causing the scene to escape from my memory. I jumped at the sound of his voice, but relaxed when I heard him trying to _sing _the sentences. "I made you breakfast!" I opened my eyes to see my meal smiling up at me: eggs for eyes, hashbrowns shaping the nose, and bacon in the form of a smile.

"Mmm. Thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Aww come on!" he whined. "I did this just for you. As an apology. Please?"

"Fine," I mumbled taking the plate and trying to mix the food up so it didn't look like my food was staring at me.

"I hope you like it. I think I found the inner chef in me!"

"Fascinating."

"Aw Bells don't be like that. I was hoping to make you smile. It's been forever since I've heard you laugh."

"Well if I would've laughed in the middle of you yelling at me you probably would've lost it." I was hoping he would just walk away. I really didn't want anything to do with him.

"About that, sweetheart. I'm so sorry. I don't know what's been up with me lately. It's those _guys _I think. I just felt replaced and the thought of losing you to _them_ terrified me. When you said we were done last night, I panicked and became desperate. I couldn't lose you. I don't know what it is. I just feel like we were meant for each other. I guess I tried too hard to hang on to you. I'd do anything to take it back. But I can't. Baby, you know I'm not like that. I love you and my only hope is to make things up to you; remind you of how much we love each other. But I need you to give me that chance, hun."

He stared at me like a wounded puppy, which was sickingly funny considering I was the one thrown around last night. "I never took you for the violent type."

"And I'm not, babe. You know that. You know me. I love you more than anything. _Please. _Please let me make it up to you. Let me show you how much I love you." He started to cry. He actually started to c_ry._ Guys like Tristan didn't cry. He didn't even show any emotion when his friend died in a car crash a few months ago. _Crying is for the weak_, he'd said.

"Tristan don't cry," I sighed, rubbing my hand up and down his back. I half wanted to roll my eyes at how pathetic he almost sounded, but the other part of me wanted desperately to believe him. He had been my source of comfort when I didn't think I could have feelings for another guy again. He understood me like...like Edward did.

"Baby you know I'm not like that. Please. Please forgive me. I hate myself and this _thing _I've become. You know me. Please give me another chance to prove myself. I won't let you down. Never again. I swear."

"I don't know," I breathed. And I really didn't. My mind was so cloudy. Tristan made it worse when he got down onto his knees, grabbing my hands.

"Please, sweetie! I don't deserve it. I know that. I'm a worthless jerk who's never deserved you. But I _love _you. I can't lose you. I just can't..."

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. "One...last...chance."

He jumped on me, scaring me half to death. It only took a second, though, for me to realize that he was hugging me. "Oh, thank you, Bella. I promise you..."

I cut him off. "Tristan, if I ever so much as think you're going to hurt me again..."

"I swear! Never again, baby. I won't let you down. You won't regret this. I'll prove myself again to you." Tristan tried to give me a smile that would've melted any other girl's heart, but it only made me weary. Plus, after dealing with Edward, I was pretty sure I was now immune to dazzling. He quickly kissed my cheek, took my plate, and headed into the kitchen. "Besides, darling," he exclaimed, apparently having already recovered from his breakdown moments before. "I am only human. We all make mistakes."

_Please don't let me be making one. _It's too bad that I didn't see the arrogant smirk he had on his face as he walked away.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" I was brought out of my daze by Brooke throwing everything out of her closet.

"What's wrong?" I asked, attempting to hide how much I didn't care, but failing. I was sprawled across my bed, too emotionally drained to worry about other people's problems right now.

Apparently Brooke didn't notice my moodiness. "I have _NOTHING_ to wear! I mean _ABSOLUTELY NOTHING_!"

"Wear for what?"

Brooke turned around to look at me as if I had lost my mind. "The club tonight. Remember?"

"Oh yeah...I don't really feel like going."

"Aw but everyone will be disappointed if you don't go."

"I don't care," I shrugged. I wasn't trying to be mean, but I really didn't. What was the point of lying?

She finally sensed my feelings and sat next to me on my bed, grabbing my hand. "What's wrong?

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"That means 'something'," she smiled. After I didn't respond she continued. "Bella, I know you don't know me very well. But you can trust me. You're like my best friend. Even if you don't want to talk about it I just want to make sure you know that I'm here for you."

For the first time, in I don't know how long, I felt relief, like things would be okay. "Thanks." I wrapped my arms around her. Brooke squeezed back for a second and then let go as someone started to knock on the door. She jumped up and opened it.

"I heard we might be having a fashion crisis," Alice smiled, holding up several bags.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm not sure how it was since I haven't done this in forever. Hopefully everything was pretty consistent with the other chapters. I'm hoping it was okay. Let me know cause I finally have an idea of where I'm going to go with this and if enough people still want me to after all this time, I'd love to finish. Let me know and thanks. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, well, I couldn't resist 'cause I anxious to get the the club scene. Thanks for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**

* * *

Chapter 10

After about three hours of failing to convince Alice that I _really _didn't want to go tonight I was finally dressed. We were all sitting on my bed and Alice was watching Brooke and me eat Pizza Hut. I could tell Brooke absolutely adored Alice but, then again, who didn't? It was the same, though, with Alice. She had finally found someone who loved shopping as much as she did. Right now they were currently talking about overpriced, at least in my opinion, purses. I was trying to tune them out, focused more on the cheese falling off than the brand name being discussed.

"What do you think, Bella?" Brooke asked with a mouthfull.

"You know I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied.

"You see why I'm so excited to have a new shopping buddy?" Brooke asked Alice, pretending to be frustrated until she turned and winked at me.

"I know, me too!" Alice exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Now if we could only convince Bella..."

"Alice, I can go the rest of my life without wearing designer clothes that are just going to go 'out of style' in a week."

"Yeah, but they are _so_ cute the week that they are in style." She just smiled at me, knowing I wouldn't budge, but neither would she.

"I'll be right back," Brooke declared, wiping her hands off above the box and jumping off the bed, sending sparkles from her top all over everything. She ran out the door and it made me happy to see how excited she was for tonight.

I looked down at my own ensemble of jeans and a tight, but still cute shirt. At least more modest than Brooke's. "You know you could've never gotten me into that skirts she's wearing in a million years."

"I know," Alice sighed, playfully. "_She's_ fun. I still wish I could talk you into the heals though."

"No thanks," I laughed. "I'll stick to my converses."

"Do be mad," Alice said, suddenly so serious that it worried me. "I know about the fight between you and Tristan last night. And how you took him back this morning."

"Alice you can't control your visions. Of course I'm not mad. But I also don't expect you to understand the relationship we have. He knows me and, even though he doesn't always show it, he loves me."

"Yeah but he _hurt _you, Bella!"

"I know," I whispered quietly. "But, after all we've been through, I _have _to believe that this isn't anything and it ended last night."

"Just know that all of us will be waiting in the wings just to make sure it _did_ end."

"Thanks," I smiled slightly.

"But that wasn't what you're going to be mad about..."

"What?"

"Well, you see," she started out slowly. "Edward was kinda sitting next to me when I had my vision..."

"EDWARD KNOWS!"

"I couldn't block it in time!" I just fell back on the bed, my hands over my face. "Bella, you're going to ruin your hair and make up! Don't make me start all over!" It took all of my strength to sit up, glaring at her. "He would've just read Tristan's mind anyways. And all he had to do was look at your wrists." I looked down. The bruises were currently covered with bracelets, enough to fool the gang, but not the Cullens.

"I'm not mad, Alice. You just have to realize that, even if you don't understand my reasons, this is my life and the decisions are mine to make. Edward and the rest of you gave up the right to have any say in my life when you left." I wasn't trying to be mean. But I couldn't handle having all of them tell me how to live, especially when they had disappeared and I had to start over.

"You're right," she said quietly. She scared me when she quickly wrapped her arms around me. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too."

"You're in it deep, Bella."

"I know."

Thankfully Brooke came back, forcing a change in topic. "Look who I found!" she declared, opening the door wider to reveal Genesis, Cadence, Lily, Nevaeh, Savannah, and Emma. They were all in sparkled or sequined attire, with their makeup a bit overdone for my taste.

"Hey guys!" I waved, faking excitement.

Alice smiled as they all piled in, staring at her. They really looked inferior and plain next to her, and I was relieved to, for once, not be the only one. "Hi. I'm Alice."

The girls murmured a "hi" back, but it was slightly unwelcoming. I could tell it didn't bother her, though, as much as it annoyed me.

"The boys will be here in a few minutes," Genesis announced, trying to appear as the leader.

"Do you think Xavier will like my outfit?" Nevaeh asked shyly.

"Of course! You look _hot_!" Lily exclaimed, sending Nevaeh into a blush. She was as bad about that as me.

"Oh yeah we'll definately get some attention tonight! I'm going to _make_ Emmett realize he belongs with me and not that _other _girl."

To be honest I wasn't surprised that Genesis wasn't going to give up. I couldn't stop myself, though, from looking at Alice who had a knowing smile on her face, indicating that things were going to get very interesting between Genesis and Rosalie. "Well," Alice stood up. "I'll see you guys there. I'm going to go get everyone else."

"Bye," I said, silently wishing she wouldn't leave. As Alice opened the door, however, she found Tristan and the other guys there. Distinguishing him was the set of roses in his hand. Alice didn't look impressed. As she exited she exchanged a look with him that would've brought most people to their knees, begging for mercy for crimes they committed. Tristan tried to act arrogant, but I could tell he understood the warning.

"Ladies!" Owen exclaimed, entering the room.

"Hey, sweetheart," Tristan said silently, kissing me on the cheek and handing me the roses. "I hope you like them."

"They're beautiful. Thanks."

"Are we ready?" Genesis asked, clearly annoyed.

"Let's go," Owen declared, throwing his arm around Genesis, much to her annoyance. If she was lucky he would keep her preoccupied away from Emmett for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, the next scene will, of course, be the club, where I'm planning on incorporating a lot of the suggestions proposed by some of you guys. I'm hoping these two new chapter were good. Please let me know. I decided that I didn't want Tristan to be just an abusive guy, so I came up with a twist. But I want to know that people are enjoying it first. Please review. Thanks guys :)**


	11. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thanks for the support and amazing reviews. The reason I haven't updated in a while is because school just started back up and I bit off a little more than I could handle. Who knew theory would require so much work??? haha. But, also, my boyfriend is leaving for basic training and I'm not going to get to see him for five months, or talk to him for nine weeks. I'm trying to get through it and writing is helping me keep my mind off that and not get too depressed. The reason I'm saying this is just because I didn't want anyone to think I wasn't going to finish...again. The next chapter is over halfway done and will be posted soon. Thanks again for everything. **

**Becca**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and support, including just reading the story. It means a lot to me. I wanted to go ahead and apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes. I have a lot on my mind and I was really eager to post this. I also just wanted to restate, for my own reasons, that everything, accept for my characters, are credited to Stephenie Meyer. Also, while there really isn't anything inappropriate in this chapter, there are some mature comments so anyone who is really sensitive should probably not read it just because I don't want anyone getting upset or offended; just out of respect. This chapter is for you guys and includes some of the suggestions by reviewers, including: Vickey and Vikki (assuming they're two different people and not just a change in log in name :D).Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

The base of the music pulsed through the floor, vibrating into my feet. Lights flashed and blurred together as only shadows of people could be made out. I had to admit: while I wasn't one for the whole club scene, it was a pretty exciting feeling. Most of the girls ran off immediately to the dance floor, eventually finding partners, while the boys hung back trying to appear cool, but I could tell they were all uncomfortable, secretly waiting and hoping for a girl to ask them to dance. "What about you, babe?" Tristan whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Do you want to dance or just hang out?"

"Tristan, I can't dance," I laughed. "But it looks like Brooke could use some saving." I nodded towards one of the decorative pillars in the room, where Brooke was trying to slyly escape from a boy. He was wearing a long white shirt, a hat on sideways, and pants practically around his knees. "Do you think he can really see her behind those sunglasses?"

"I don't know," he smiled. "I need them though. His fake bling is blinding me."

"Haha, go on and help her then." I playfully pushed him towards Brooke's direction. It was extremely entertaining to watch Tristan cut right in front of the guy attempting to lean against Brooke, asking her if she wanted to dance. She briefly looked around and shot me a 'thank you' look and disappeared with Tristan towards the dance floor.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, coming up next to me. He was giving me an inquisitive smile that almost made me melt. How did he still have that effect? Why didn't Tristan?

"Nothing. How did you guys get in?"

"Our charming good looks," Emmett answered, wrapping his arms around me and Edward. "We don't need fake ids."

"Well, _you _wouldn't. But I can't say the same for the rest of you."

"Now, Bella, you wouldn't expect me to give up my sources now, would you?" Alice walked up to me, smiling. Maybe tonight would be okay. I couldn't remember the last time I had been in this good of a mood.

"Besides," Edward continued. "I _am_ technically old enough to be here. Maybe too old."

"Well, I'm not," Emmett sighed. "Time for me to get my_ groove_ on. Excuse me." Emmett started walking towards the floor, but turned around, a bit too fast, when he saw Genesis.

"Emmett!" she waved, bouncing over to him.

"This'll be good," Alice whispered in my ear.

"Oh my gosh, how are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's only been a few days," he remarked, clearly looking around for an escape route. "I'll talk to you later."

Emmett tried walking away, but Genesis playfully grabbed his arm which was, thankfully, covered by a long sleeve shirt. "Oh no you don't!" Emmett really could've gotten away, but I knew he was too polite. "Not before you dance with me." She started trying to lead him out to the floor, wiggling her hips and arms.

"Maybe you forgot, Genesis, but I have a girlfriend."

"Oh _that_ girl? Trust me, when I'm through, you'll forget all about her." On that note, Rosalie stormed past us. Where did she come from?

"And the plot thickens," Edward murmured.

Rosalie cut right in between the two.

"Excuse me!" Genesis exclaimed. She tried to stand her ground, but I couldn't blame her for feeling intimidated. Rosalie had everyone beat in terms of looks, especially being all dressed up like she was.

"Didn't I warn you about bothering and messing with him?"

"Well," she scoffed with fake arrogance.

"Well, nothing! Come here. You and I need to have a little talk." Rosalie grabbed her arm, startling Genesis into trying to fight her off. Rosalie persisted, though, dragging Genesis into a dark corner of the room.

I couldn't hear or see what happened, and it was irritating to have Alice and Edward snickering next to me. Five minutes later, Genesis emerged, angrier than I had ever seen her. Her face almost matched her red sparkle and immodest top. I was impressed, though, how she walked right past Emmett without even acknowledging his presence. Rosalie followed a few feet behind, walking straight up to Emmett, and not looking too happy herself. "Good job, babe," Emmett laughed, but his smile wiped away at her threatening look.

"Don't celebrate just yet. We are going to have a little chat when we get home." She immediately turned and walked to the floor, with Emmett following behind.

"Aw come on, babe, I didn't do anything."

"Good?" I asked. "I couldn't hear anything!"

Alice giggled. "What she said isn't exactly appropriate for your ears, Bella." I playfully nudged her. With a smile she turned and grabbed Jasper's hand, leading him out to dance next to Rosalie and Emmett. The circle forming around them as people backed up, not wanting to be compared to the two couples, was pretty hilarious.

"Still don't dance?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Of course not."

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Edward,"I sighed, "please don't ruin tonight."

"Like he ruined your wrists?"

"They're not ruined! It was an accid-"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," he interrupted, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sick of having to defend my relationship!"

"We're just worried, that's all."

His calmness only infuriated me. "Well don't be! You weren't when you left. You have no right to now!"

"Bella, I know. I'm sorry. Please calm down. I won't bring it up again."

I took a deep breath, trying to relax. "It's fine. _I'm_ fine."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Edward!" I turned around, but completely relaxed when I saw he was laughing again. I can't describe how much I missed his laugh.

"Do you want a drink?"

"I could go for that."

We walked over to the bar where he ordered me a water and we claimed one of the tables against the wall. I felt so human again being next to him; Aware of how I awkwardly had to yell to hear myself talk, but his voice never wavered. "So, what are you studying?" he asked, obviously trying to come up with a change in topic.

"Science education," I sighed. "I'm still kind of unsure. I guess I want to do _something_ with science or biology, I'm just not sure what."

"You always were good at science. I figured you would've gone for philosophy or literature."

"Yeah, I've been taking some of those classes on the side, just in case I change my mind. I'm not too far in so I could still change my major without too much of an impact."

"Well you might want to reconsider your choice. I can hardly imagine you trying to deal with students who's stubbornness matches your own."

"I think I'd be a good teacher," I defended.

"You would," he smiled. "I'm just saying I have trouble imagining you dealing out punishment, Ms. Swan."

"I think I can be pretty tough."

"Uh huh. You have me running for the hills when you yell."

"What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Ah, not much. Wandering, mostly. I tried tracking." He watched my eyes raise at that. "I wasn't very good," he quickly ammended. "It was just an activity to keep me preoccupied."

"Preoccupied from what?"

"From thinking about you," he finished immediately, looking straight into my eyes. I couldn't help but to look away and blush. _No, don't even think about it! _

"Hey...Bella." I immediately turned, welcoming Brooke's perfectly timed interruption. My face fell immediately at her expression, like I was going to yell at her or something. "It's...Tristan."

"What?" I asked, half not wanting to know.

"Well...don't hate me. You see, we were dancing and this totally gross girl just came up and started rubbing up against him. I told her to 'back off' but Tristan just pushed me aside and took off with her."

"What?!?" Before I could control my body I was up and pushing through people. Edward and Brooke were right behind, warning me to 'stop' and 'calm down'. My eyes fell on Tristan and an obviously promiscuous girl grinding with each other.

I had never been so mad...well, at least, it had been a while. I practically ran over, shoving her out of the way and yelling at both of them, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Back off, Bella!" Tristan screamed back. Before I could respond the girl tackled me, throwing us both on the floor. Of course she went for my hair, but I lucked out and my fists found her face. I could hear people yelling around us. I couldn't think straight, though. It felt like an eternity before we were finally pulled apart. I was still trying to reach the girl, but I was able to focus enough to recognize the icy hands holding me back. It hurt even more that Tristan was holding the other girl.

"Calm down, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, annoyingly calm. I didn't care. I was mad and frustrated, and the girl was the prefect outlet.

The room grew silent when two cops and a bouncer showed up. "Is there a problem here?" one of the officers asked.

"No, sir," Edward answered immediately. "Just a misunderstanding. We're leaving."

"Good," the cop responded. Right away Edward started dragging me out of the room. When we were outside the cold air penetrated through me and my head cleared. The Cullens, Brooke, Tristan, and his skank had followed. I was happy none of the others had come.

"Keep it moving," the Bouncer called from the entrance.

The girl ran her hand down Tristan's face. "Call me." Edward had to stop me as I tried to attack her again. She walked away, being sure to aim a smirk at me.

"If it makes you feel better," Emmett said to me, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "you totally kicked her butt! Where did this violent Bella come from?"

"I don't know," I smiled back. "I guess I finally developed a bit of a backbone."

"A bit?" he laughed.

"What the hell, Bella?" Tristan asked quietly, but I could hear the underlying and, potentially, dangerous anger.

"Since when is it okay for you to rub all over another girl?"

"We were dancing!"

"More like having clothed sex! Seriously, do you think you could've managed some form of modesty or dignity?"

"It's none of your business, Bella!"

"Oh, but it's your business if I get a new guy friend?" This whole time Tristan had been moving closer and closer to me. I could feel the tension radiating off of Edward.

"Of course it's my business! Everything you do is my business! It's my job!" Right then Tristan immediately shut his mouth and his eyes grew wide, as if he had said something he wasn't supposed to...or said too much.

"What did you say?" I asked, but he was already walking away. "Tristan!"

"Let him go, Bella," Emmett whispered. I turned to see him gripping Edward's shoulder. Edward was staring Tristan down with murder in his eyes.

"Something's wrong with him," Edward whispered, not taking his eyes off of Tristan's shrinking figure.

"Well...not that this hasn't been fun, and completely awkward, but I'm going to head back to the dorms to talk to my man."

"How are you going to get back?" I asked, trying to focus on Brooke but unable to take my attention off of Edward.

"I can walk."

"No," Alice chimed in. "We'll drive you."

Before Brooke could reply we were all piling in the car. "There's no arguing with her is there?" Brooke whispered. All I could do was smile in reply.

When Brooke had been dropped off we all headed back to the house. The ride had been uncomfortably quiet and I was dying to know what Edward was thinking. We all gathered in the living room. "Something's off," Edward finally stated. "He's not human."

"Of course he is. I think I'd know," I responded. Couldn't I just have a _normal_ boyfriend for once? But _no_! 'Danger magnet.'

"No, Edward's right," Alice commented. Her mind seemed far off as well. "I can see him when he's with you, Bella. But not when he's alone. I don't know. It's as if he's not really there."

"He can somehow completely block his thoughts. Not like you, Bella. This is different. It's like trying to see through a cement wall. He's way too good at keeping it up. As if he's been trained. But when you two were fighting a little hole opened up. I caught a glimpse. I just have to figure out what it means. Something about it being his job to 'watch you'."

"It's late, Bella," Esme sighed, sensing my discomfort at Edward's claim. She and Carlisle had been filled in on everything upon arrival. "You should stay here tonight."

"I don't know..."

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted. "We'll be trying to figure Tristan out. Until we do you should stay away from him."

"Yeah," Emmett stretched, putting his arm around Rosalie, who still looked very agitated. "It's been fun. But I think it's time for me and my woman to kiss and make up."

"In your dreams." Rosalie rolled her eyes, walking away, but the trace of a smile was evident on her face. Emmett followed, grinning like a bear.

"You can sleep in my room," Edward whispered. I looked at him, unsure. The part of me that still loved him, and yes, I was finally accepting that it did still exist, wanted more than anything to go back to the way we were. But the other part, perhaps the smarter one, warned me against getting close to him again. "I won't go near you."

"Okay," I agreed.

We walked through the gigantic house. The size and decorations still amazed me. Everything was perfect. I couldn't help but feel like I was back in Forks, back in a time when I felt like everything would be okay. Edward's room was the same. The wall of cds and books, and the couch. I was busy trying to stop being overwhelmed by the memories invading my mind.

Edward misinterpreted. "Don't worry, Bella. We'll figure this out."

"I know," I smiled, but still unable to look at him. "You always do." I laid down on the couch and curled up underneath the blanket Edward had provided.

I was surrounded by his scent, and it almost immediately relaxed me into sleep. I could've sworn, or maybe it was just the beginning of a dream, that Edward said, "I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." Perhaps I had imagined this kiss on my forehead, too; I'm not really sure.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you go :) Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
